


home is where the heart is

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, tw3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: where sana meets a cute security guard at her new apartment complex





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylomylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylomylo/gifts).



> based on "heart shaker" / part of tw3

Minatozaki Sana stood in front of her old apartment, sighing softly as she turned the key in the door, locking it. It was weird to say goodbye to the place where she’d spent her entire high school and college life, and the start of her job life. But, her workplace had shifted and requirements changed, making it necessary for her to move to a new location.

Exerting all the effort she could, Sana picked up the last brown box of hers, filled with her prized collection of perfume and carried it to the boot of her car. She staggered as she lifted it, feeling her arms shake with the heavy weight. She didn’t have the strength to carry this, but she didn’t have a choice. The movers had already taken the rest of her boxes to her new location, and Sana really didn’t trust them to carry her fragile items that remained. So, she did partially have a choice but it was more on the side of the fact that she didn’t want to choose it. Don’t blame her for wanting to protect her precious items!

Taking one last look, Sana drove away from her apartment, traveling towards her new place, which was half an hour away from her previous location. Honestly speaking, if they hadn’t provided her with a place of residence, Sana wouldn’t have even considered moving at all. But, they’d offered Sana everything that she needed and she had no reason to say no.

Arriving at her complex, Sana parked her car quickly before walking around to her boot to pick up the box. All she had to do was take it to the elevator. She could do this without failing – her arms would not give up.

Stumbling into the entrance of her new apartment block, Sana sighed heavily as she reached there safely. She stood in front of the elevator, shifting the box so that she could reach the button to press to move to the upper levels.

“Let me help you with that.”

All of a sudden, someone had pulled the box out of her arms, and Sana stumbled with the lack of weight in her hands. She turned to face the person who helped her, being caught off-guard by the tall girl who stood there, holding the box like it weighed nothing.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for the hassle.” Sana apologised sheepishly, shyly shuffling backwards as the person walked in.

“I haven’t seen you here before. Are you moving in?” The girl asked, indicating to the box.

Sana was unsure whether or not she should respond. The girl did look like she was in a uniform of some kind but what if she was some random person or a killer? You couldn’t blame her for being over-cautious; even when the person had the cutest smile. But… she’d already let her carry her box, oh my god, what was Sana even thinking.

“Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Hirai Momo. The security guard of this complex at this time.” The girl greeted, giving Sana a name to the face.

She grinned at Sana, eyes disappearing and looking so damn adorable, Sana couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Sana. Minatozaki Sana.”

“Well, I welcome you to this very quiet, sometimes chaotic complex. Hopefully you’re not on the same level as Mrs Yoo and her wife. You’ll have a hell of a time listening to their bickering.” Momo chuckled.

“Please tell me, that’s not level ten.” Sana gasped.

“Ah, luck must be on your side. They’re on level twenty. You’re at a quiet level; that’s nice.” Momo nodded.

“Are you meant to leave your post behind when you’re working?” Sana asked, realising that she’d probably taken Momo away from her duty.

“I saw a cute girl struggling, I wanted to help.” Momo shrugged with a smirk on her face.

Sana blushed at the comment, looking away to keep her flustered state hidden.

“Nah, I’m just kidding. I just finished my shift when I saw you. So I’m going to be heading home after dropping this off for you. Today is the only day in the week I finish up earlier than usual.” Momo chuckled.

Momo surprised Sana with her words. Instead of going home early, Momo had stopped to help Sana out and take the box all the way up to her room. And had she mentioned that Momo was _still_ holding the box? As if it wasn’t killing her arms? Each time she shifted, Sana could see her biceps straining against the fabric and she had to rip her eyes away from the sight.

After an excruciatingly long elevator ride, they finally reached Sana’s level. The two of them were quiet as Sana led Momo to her apartment, trying to walk faster because Momo had really held the box for way too long.

“You can just leave the box here. Thank you so much. Can I get you anything to drink? You held that for so long.” Sana offered.

“It’s okay, thank you for the offer though. Maybe a rain check on that.” Momo teased, waving to Sana before she left.

It was safe to say, Sana felt disappointed – and the feeling itself caught her off-guard. That girl’s smile was just swarming in her brain, and her kindness had left a touching memory on Sana’s heart. Genuine kindness.

\---

“Oh, good morning Miss Sana! Hope you have a nice day!” Momo greeted as Sana exited the elevator to head to work.

She waved at Sana earnestly, and Sana couldn’t help but return the smile and wave. Something about Momo’s smile just made Sana feel happy, truly happy.

“You too, Momo. And please, don’t call me Miss Sana. You make me sound like an old aunty.” Sana called out as she left the apartment entrance.

Sana smiled to herself as she headed towards her car, still reeling from the effect of Momo’s adorable smile. It had the power to cure anything; she wasn’t exaggerating when she said that.

As soon as she walked into work, she received questioning glances from her workmates, who weren’t used to seeing such a smiley version of Sana, especially so early in the morning.

“Are you okay?” Sana’s best friend, Mina asked as she slid her chair up next to Sana’s.

“Huh? Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Sana giggled.

Mina raised her eyebrows in surprise, unable to reply to this version of Sana. It was like an overwhelming amount of pink bursting into the atmosphere with glitter and rainbows and Mina wanted to puke at the engulfing feeling.

“Jesus Christ, who is it?” Mina winced as she looked away from Sana’s smile.

“No! No one.” Sana was quick to deny, giving away her circumstance immediately.

“Might I remind you, that I, and all of our friends know how bad your taste is in men and there’s no way you’re going to go through another stupid crush if he’s ugly.” Mina accused.

“Hey, my taste isn’t terrible, okay? _And_ it’s not even a guy. Stop assuming.” Sana grumbled as she glared at her best friend.

“Oh my god, it’s a girl!” Mina squealed.

“Can you quieten down? It sounds like you’re announcing I’m pregnant.” Sana whispered, pinching Mina. “I’ll tell you about it later, maybe.”

Sana kicked Mina’s chair, sending her back to her own seat while she finally got started on her work for the day.

She’d managed to escape talking to Mina about Momo the entire day since she delayed her lunch break and had to stay back late to finish her work. Mind you, that work would’ve been finished earlier had she not talked to Mina for so long at the start of her work hours. Sana was exhausted by the time she’d submitted her last piece of work, only wanting to head home and collapse on her bed. It was a stark difference from when she’d first walked into the office. Grabbing her things, she headed back to her place.

With her apartment complex in sight, Sana felt the tiredness increase as she parked. Heavily sighing, she basically stumbled into the entrance, jolting Momo awake, who seemed to be nodding off at the front desk. Sana squealed in fright as Momo stood up quickly, not registering her presence in her tired state.

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry about that Miss Sana.” Momo apologised profusely.

“I thought we agreed on calling me by my name?” Sana crossed her arms as she turned to face Momo.

“Yes, sorry about scaring you Sana.” Momo smiled sheepishly, massaging the back of her neck.

“Isn’t it late for your shift? You’ve been here all day?” Sana asked, pressing the elevator button.

“Ah, no – I switched out with my co-worker. He’s just running late for now.” Momo grinned. “Worried about my wellbeing?”

“Only because you look like you’re going to fall asleep soon.” Sana teased.

“Really? I could say the same to you. Don’t overwork yourself too much Sana.” Momo advised, waving to Sana as the elevator doors opened.

Sana simply shook her head, smiling at Momo’s antics. Will her heart ever be steady when she was with Momo? She could feel the rapid beating under her palm, as she held her hand over her chest. She was pretty sure, it was safe to say that this wasn’t just a crush.

For some reason, Sana felt more refreshed than she had when she left work. Scratch that, she very well knew that it was Momo’s effect on her. Contemplating her choices, Sana decided to brew a cup of coffee, filling it inside a thermos and taking two cups with her down to the ground level.

Momo was taken back by Sana’s re-appearance, but smiled gratefully as Sana pointed to her thermos. Pouring out two cups of steaming coffee, Sana sat beside Momo, who sighed appreciatively as she took sips of the coffee.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know.” Momo indicated to the coffee.

“I know this isn’t enough for the rain check you asked for, but you’re working late, and alone at night. So, it was just a small thing on my part.” Sana shrugged.

Momo laughed quietly, nodding at Sana’s mentioning of the rain check from the day she’d helped her with the shifting.

“Aren’t you tired? You looked so when you arrived.” Momo pried.

“I was. But for some reason, I didn’t feel it when I entered my apartment. I guess I was worried.” Sana confessed, pink tint spreading over her cheeks.

“Ah, no point in worrying about me when it’s my job. Just that darn idiot coming in later than usual today. But, I do appreciate the worry.” Momo nodded. “And, the coffee, of course.”

The pair maintained a light conversation, occasionally falling into a quiet silence, only for them to bicker about something later. But, for the first time in a while, Sana felt honestly happy. Nothing felt fake or dishonest; it was the opposite. She was satisfied, smiling whenever she saw Momo smile or gush over something she liked. This feeling had been buried for so long, hidden under layers upon layers of her life. Work had taken up so much of her time that she forgot what happiness felt like.

And for Sana, she could proudly say, happiness meant talking to Momo.

\---

So, their days went like this. Sana left work in the morning and was always greeted by Momo’s cute smile and wishes of having a good day. Then, since Momo had changed to the late-night shift, Sana stayed with her at night, talking over a cup of coffee, or, occasionally on hot days, ice-cream or soda. The biggest thing she’d learnt about Momo over this time, was that the girl inhaled food in seconds. Sana always took that into consideration when she came down from her apartment, bringing in a whole bag of snacks for the two of them to eat at night.

Of course, technically, Sana wasn’t meant to be there at all but she officially knew all of the security guards who work there, including the idiot who made Momo work overtime the first time they hung out at night. The guards just let Sana stay with Momo, despite it being a rule breaker. (They couldn’t really resist Sana’s puppy eyes). Meeting Momo daily meant that she also got to meet the people who changed shifts with her. Also, there were those few times on weekends where Momo had an extra guard sitting with her.

And with all the constant meetings, Momo scolded her a lot for being out with her at the desk when Sana should be resting; but call her selfish, she didn’t want to lose the feeling she just gained, again.

“How do you even wake up so early in the morning when you’re here until my shift ends?” Momo questioned as she munched on the corn chips Sana had brought down.

“Same way as you’re here in the morning.” Sana shrugged. “It’s just easy for me to wake up when my alarm goes off. I leave here at around two am and usually knock out and then wake up at nine am. That’s a good seven hours of sleep.”

Okay, that was a lie and she knew it as soon as it left her mouth. Sana was usually rushing in the morning to make sure everything was ready since she left her apartment late just to greet Momo. She was always just on time when she got to work, but it was never without the biggest smile on her face. Thankfully, her friends and co-workers were now used to her change and Mina knew about Momo. The only annoying thing was telling her all about Momo and what she was like. The hell did Mina need a bloody daily info session about her for. Next minute comes by and Sana knew Mina would want to swing by her apartment _just_ to see Momo.

 “Yeah, but I get sleep in the daytime too when I’m off shift!” Momo pointed out, bringing Sana back to their conversation.

“Momo, I really don’t get tired. Plus, I have the weekends off. You only get one day off in the week. I don’t know how you live.” Sana shuddered at the thought.

“That’s just because my job doesn’t even feel like a job anymore. Especially when you’re around.” Momo grumbled.

“Hey! What’s that meant to mean?” Sana sulked, crossing her arms.

“Feels more like babysitting.” Momo teased.

“Wow. I had no idea you felt that way. All because you’re just _months_ older than me? A far reach Hirai.” Sana clucked her tongue in annoyance.

“Alright, alright. You got me there. Honestly, it’s nice having you here with me every night.” Momo raised her hands up in defence.

“Just **nice**?” Sana pushed, leaning forward on the desk, closer to Momo’s face.

“You’re treading on thin ice.” Momo glared at Sana, who backed away with a chuckle.

“How about I take these corn chips off you then?” Sana reached for the bag in front of Momo, only for her hand to be swatted away by her.

“Mine.” Momo hugged the bag, turning away from Sana, who was simply amused by Momo’s actions.

She shook her head at the girl, chuckling at how bold Momo had become over the time they two of them had grown closer. Their routine was so normal now, Sana had no idea how things would be when it would change soon.

“Hey Momo…” Sana called for her attention.

“Hmm?” Momo responded, still munching on her chips.

“What would happen if I had to stay at work late consistently and come home at different times to you?” Sana pondered.

Momo froze upon hearing the question asked, catching her off-guard.

“What are you saying?” Momo pouted as she stopped eating.

Sana cooed over the sight, pinching Momo’s cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey. No getting off track! Why are you working late?” Momo asked in worry.

“Well, we’re currently understaffed which means we need to work harder at work. We’re going to have a new person joining us next week though.” Sana grinned.

“New person? Is it a guy? Or a girl?” Momo questioned.

“It’s a girl. A pretty girl.” Sana teased, earning a glare from Momo.

“So what if she’s pretty? Doesn’t mean she’s going to be a good person.” Momo growled.

Sana could say clearly, Momo was jealous.

A jealous cutie.

“I’m just kidding. I don’t even know what she looks like yet Momo. You don’t have to be jealous.” Sana rolled her eyes.

“Jealous? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t care about who she is or what she’s like or anything.” Momo huffed, cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

“Sure. Totally _not_ jealous.” Sana snickered.

Sana laughed out loud, and Momo couldn’t help but smile, finding the sound adorable. Honestly, if two years ago, when she started her job, someone had told her that she was going to meet this amazing girl in the future, she’d laugh in their face. She had no idea she’d find someone while she worked this job, spending late nights with Sana and talking about everything and anything. The more she saw her, the more Momo craved her attention and conversations with her.

She’d totally fallen fast and hard and, hopefully she hadn’t misread signals between each other because Sana had flirted back with her each time the duo bantered. Her heart had been shaken; Sana was her heart shaker.

And yes.

Sana did feel the same.

Now, it was a game of who’d have the courage to confess first.

\---

Being busy at work meant that Sana left early in the morning, and returned late at night. Miraculously, though, she always saw Momo at least once a day, sitting at her post. It warmed her heart to see how she enthusiastically greeted everyone who walked through the front doors of the building, offering the biggest smile and even a wave. And, she’d always rush to help the elderly people who resided in the building, grabbing their bags or holding the door open for them. It gave Sana a new perception of the good people who thought of others first; the ones who were precious and special and so rare.

God, Momo was so amazing and beautiful and all the synonyms she could find for lovely. In her extremely uneventful life, how did Sana end up finding such a rare diamond? Her heart was really, just made of pure gold. She never hesitated to do anything to help others around her. Momo would take other’s shifts, overloading herself when someone else couldn’t make it. She’d be the one to carry something upstairs for the grandmas and grandpas. She’d never shout at Nayeon and Jeongyeon for their crazy bickering.

But in being the one who looked after others, Sana realised that Momo often failed to take care of herself. The entire week, when Sana was busy, she knew Momo was over exerting herself. She could tell when Momo was tired, but she still maintained a smile as she greeted everyone, even Sana. Maybe she forgot that Sana could see through her façade. She could tell when Momo was sleepy, and seemed dazed out late at night. She’d come in late in the morning, when Momo’s shift would just end, and see her snap awake as soon as Sana walked in through the doors.

At the end of Sana’s very stressful week, which aligned with Momo’s night before her day off, she made the decision to treat her to a proper “drink” other than the coffee and soda they’ve been sharing for months now. It was about time that it was redeemed.

Good thing that Momo wasn’t the one on shift when Sana returned to her apartment. She just made it, five minutes earlier (of course, Sana knows Momo’s roster). Since Sana had come back earlier from work, she snuck in easily, getting the help of the guard on duty to make sure Momo knew nothing of what she was preparing tonight. Actually, he’d also offered to take over Momo’s shift too, but Sana knew that Momo would never let him.

As soon as Sana entered her apartment, she dived straight into cooking. Yes, she could cook without burning the kitchen down (after years of experience; at first she _did_ burn down the kitchen). In a short few hours, Sana had finished cooking so many dishes, she’d lost count. Momo was a foodie, and that meant a ranging palette… which meant that to **impress** her, Sana should probably aim for her stomach first.

She laughed as she considered the possibility that Momo would get food poisoning because of her, before quietening down.

That would be the worst thing to happen to Sana.

Panic mode: on.

Her phone alarm sounded, reminding her that she had about an hour before she’d be going down to steal Momo away from her post. Her co-worker might not be able to get her away from her job, but Sana had faith that she’d be able to.

Though, it was more like she _had_ to.

She rushed into the shower, knowing it was better to do that first if she was to tidy the mess of the kitchen that she’d left behind. May god help her run tonight smoothly, please, please, please.

Sana checked her watch one last time as she looked around her room, ensuring everything was in place.

Breathe in, and out. In, and out. She could do this.

She pressed the button to the elevator as she stood outside, growing anxious with each passing minute. Sana pressed it again, and again, wishing for it to travel to her level faster.

It finally arrived and she let out a sigh of relief. She was about to take the stairs instead (not really, she wouldn’t want to run down in her heels).

Sana smiled as she saw Momo’s slouched shoulders as she looked out the door. Though, upon hearing Sana’s heels along the tiles, she scrambled to stand up, almost tripping over her chair legs. Her mouth hung upon as she took notice of Sana’s attire, feeling like it was a bit _too_ revealing to go out in.

“Are you really going out in that?” Momo grumbled, eyes still on the low cut dress Sana was wearing.

Sana laughed and shook her head. “Why? A problem if I go out in these clothes? This is a perfect outfit for a dance club.”

“At least take a jacket with you.” Momo frowned, rummaging around with her own.

“Momo.”

“…”

“Hey, Momo! Stop looking for a damn jacket.” Sana walked around towards Momo, holding her hands to stop her from creating a mess. “I’m not going out anywhere.”

“Huh? You’re not?” Momo questioned.

It was when Sana saw Momo up close that she realised how tired she really looked. She was extremely worried now. This was the most energetic she’d seen her all week, but it couldn’t hide the bags under Momo’s eyes.

“Have you been working overtime?!” Sana scolded, cupping Momo’s cheeks as she looked closely.

Momo grew flustered with the close proximity, feeling her cheeks heat up as Sana cradled her face between her soft palms.

“Wait, stop getting off track.” Momo struggled to push the attention back to Sana.

Instead of responding, Sana simply slipped her hand through Momo’s, pulling her towards the elevator.

“I still have to finish my shift Sana–” Momo turned around to see her co-worker already sitting at the post, smiling innocently.

“I’m wearing this outfit, because we’re eating dinner.” Sana finally answered Momo’s question, giving Momo a cheeky grin.

“So… you were–”

“Yes, I was trying to tease you to get you distracted.” Sana shrugged, squeezing Momo’s hand, which she was still holding onto tightly.

Momo shook her head, but smiled at the effort Sana had put into getting her away from her post. She glanced down at their intertwined hands, heart beating faster upon the simple interaction.

“I’m not even dressed up, or anywhere near ready to go out for dinner!” Momo complained, looking down at her uniform. It could kind of pass off as a suit.

Sana had a thing for seeing Momo in her suit, okay? Don’t judge her. It was like the coat and pants were perfectly sewn to the shape of her body. And even her white shirt, which Sana had only seen a few times when Momo felt too warm in her coat, looked as if it was fitted for her.

“I think you look great, anyway. And we’re not even going out. We’re eating in.” Sana denied.

 “You’re crazy. How long have you been planning this?” Momo sighed.

“Eh, had to be done. Still didn’t give you a proper drink, remember?” Sana crossed her arms. “So, why were you working late?”

“Well. It’s not something I want to confess out loud.” Momo winced, avoiding Sana who was looking at her with much curiosity.

“Oh, come on. It can’t be embarrassing, so spill.” Sana pushed.

“Alright, fine. Stop acting like a puppy. It was because… there was nothing to look forward to.” Momo groaned as Sana laughed at her.

“Okay, I’m sorry my shifts were so long. Next time don’t overwork yourself, okay?” Sana teased Momo, turning her into a blushing mess.

Lucky for Momo, the doors to the elevator opened as they’d reached Sana’s level. She looked around, mind going back to when they’d first come to Sana’s apartment together. Momo wouldn’t have expected to come here again, especially to eat dinner.

She was taken off guard as soon as she entered, surprised by how organised everything was.

“How long did it take you to clean up?” Momo teased.

“Shut up!” Sana whined, slapping Momo’s shoulder.

They walked together towards the table, where Momo was surprised yet again for the second time, since she’d entered. Was Sana planning on feeding a bloody army?

“… Is this all for us?” Momo hesitated to ask.

“Is it not enough? I knew I should’ve added something else–”

“Sana, shut up. This is for like, twenty people.” Momo gasped.

“Well, I guess you’re eating for twenty people. I just have the salad left, I’ll be with you in a few minutes.” Sana chuckled, moving to the sink.

True to her words, Sana returned with a bowl filled with greens, setting it in the middle.

“This is my thank you, to you.” Sana toasted, lifting up her glass.

“It’s literally, apple juice.” Momo rolled her eyes.

“Hey, don’t break the moment.” Sana pouted, breaking Momo’s resolve.

“Why the hell are you so cute.” Momo muttered under her breath.

Sana heard her compliment, and was caught unaware, cheeks turning pink. Momo seemed to have understood why she was blushing and had the audacity to laugh, earning a groan from Sana.

She was a mess.

Their dinner was filled with tantalising banter and touches that trailed on for a little too long. Now, the duo argued over who would be washing dishes, but Sana had reassured Momo, that guests don’t wash dishes. Admitting defeat, Momo sat back down at the dining table, where Sana was still in sight.

Momo watched in awe as Sana pulled her hair up into a ponytail, showing off her backless dress. God, was tonight just filled with surprises?

Deciding to help out instead of ogling the girl, Momo stood beside her at the sink. But, she scared Sana, making her squeal and lose balance. Thankful for her fast reflexes, Momo held Sana by her waist, keeping her grounded, but pushing them closer. She towered over her as Sana leaned back against the corner of the counter. The rapid beatings of their hearts sounded louder in the silence of their surroundings. Momo’s hands felt warm as they settled around Sana’s waist.

“What are we doing?” Momo mumbled, feeling her senses heighten to new levels.

The back and forth teasing between them had led to this moment and now they were both feeling overwhelmed by the events of the evening. It was definitely not the tiredness and it was definitely not the worked filled day clouding their judgement tonight.

If was intoxication, it was intoxication of each other’s presence.

“I – I don’t know.” Sana answered, running her tongue over her lips.

Momo’s eyes followed the movement, entranced. She looked up, finding Sana’s gaze locked upon hers, head moving the slightest bit forward. Their lips were mere millimetres away and now it was a matter of who caved in first.

It was Momo.

Her patience had been flung out of the window, she wasn’t going to wait any longer.

And she didn’t regret it as her lips met Sana’s.

As for Sana, the kiss knocked the breath out of her lungs.

And, made her knees feel weak.

But with Momo, holding her in her arms, kissing her like _this_ , with so much love and care and tenderness; Sana felt like she was on top of the world.

She discovered the feeling of love through Momo’s kisses, and she never wanted it to stop.

She discovered that Momo’s kisses were better than any of her favourite desserts.

She discovered the world in the arms of Momo.

\---

All the bickering and the teasing and constant back and forth flirting had united the two girls. The constant coffee “dates” allowed them to know each other better.

At first, Sana was frustrated with life, after having to move places. But now, she thought it was the best thing to ever happen to her, giving her the best gift she’d ever received; Momo.

Years into her job, loneliness was a feeling she had learnt to accept. But then, Sana came tumbling in, lighting up Momo’s world with her personality and bubbly nature.

It was Momo who showed Sana the feeling of love and a new perception of the world.

It was Sana who gave Momo a chance to love, that love is about timing.

Together, they learnt the true value of _home is where the heart is_.


End file.
